User blog:Swimswimfruit/Drop Dead!? Owari vs Marimo
(This chapter was writen by The Epicness in human form, Zoro-san, aka Marimo) *Marimo and Ray are seen clashing with the two guards while NWW and Serena are preparing a ship to escape from the Marine base Ray:*panting*These guys really don't want to go down. Marimo: Yeah, they're pretty stubborn. Guard #1: Stubborn pirate trash... Guard #2: Surrender! There's absolutely no way for you to get out of this base. After well, we're backed up by a Vice-Admiral! Marimo:*grins*That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Guard #1: So these two shits are after Vice-Admiral Siger?! Guard #2: We can't allow them to reach him! Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Ray...I want you to go wild. Ray: Understood. Guard #2: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU... *Out of nowhere, Marimo is seen walking behind the guard, slowly sheathing his swords Demon's Road!! *Two huge and deep wounds open up on the body of the guard, who falls on his knees Guard #1: You scums...HOW DARE YOU?! *Ray throws his sword at the guard, who manages to deflect it with his own sword in the very last moment *However, the ground beneath the guard sudddenly disappears *Ray can be seen with his eyes glowing white, touching the ground with both his palms Ray:*calm and cold voice*'Reform.' *Out of nowhere, two enormous walls are created around the guard that was in mid-air, crushing him in the middle *Marimo and Ray look at each other and smile, but their smiles disappear quickly as one of the guards gets up and the other one destroys the two walls, breaking free Marimo: They're not going down even now...are you kidding me? Ray:*grinding his teeth*I'm starting to get tired of this... Marimo:*calm look*been pretty agitated and eager to win since we split up with Serena and NWW. Is he worried they might run into the Vice-Admiral? *Marimo starts unsheathing his swords slowly Marimo:*closed eyes*can't blame him though...knowing that man is working under Owari is really scary. *With a strong killing intent in their determined expressions, Marimo and Ray charge at their opponents once again *Ray's eyes start glowing like crazy as he starts screaming Ray: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Ray feels immense pain in his body as he uses one of his more powerful techniques *He points his right palm at the guard and eliminates all the oxygen around him Guard #1: I...can't... *As Ray's plam touches the guard's body, a huge explosion is created, blowing the guard's sword and armor and knocking him unconscious instantly *Marimo, with his face being covered by a shadow, slowly lifts up one of his swords in a reversed grip, then he violently swings it down *He appears behind the guard, the ground between him and the guard being cut open DEMON'S BLOODY PATH!! *An enormous cut appears on the guard's body, almost cutting him in half Guard #2: How strong...are these...pirate scums...? *The second guard falls unconscious as well, but Marimo and Ray don't waste a single second and they start running *In just a few minutes, they manage to find the room of the Vice-Admiral, who was seemingly waiting for them patiently Siger: Why did it take you so much time to defeat my guards? I was expecting the Vice-Captain of the Espada Pirates and the one who defeated the Demon of Time, Kira, to be stronger. Marimo: You're coming with us. Siger: I know. I ran into your two other nakamas earlier. Ray:*grabbing his sword*You bastard...! Siger: Don't worry, they're unharmed. I simply chose to escape. I value my life and I knew that angering you two would be a mistake that I would pay for. So then, men, are we ready to go? Marimo: Why the hell are you so willing to go with us? Siger: Because the mistake you're doing by trying to capture me is bigger than the mistake I could do earlier. Angering you two would have been bad...but angering Owari is worse, much worse. Marimo:*arrogant look*I'm not afraid of Owari. Siger:*cocky smile*Could you possibly say that to his face? *All of a sudden, the entire room explodes *Marimo quickly unsheathes all of his swords as he feels a demonic, strong wave of killing intent and Haokshoku Haki Marimo:*surprised*What is... *On a fallen wall, we can see the leader of the organization known as Force, Owari, sitting very calmly Owari:*grins*Let me hear you say it again, princess. Marimo:*nervous look*Shit... Owari: What's that? I thought you were saying something about not being afraid of me. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Ray, grab the Vice-Admiral and run. Ray: WHAT?! I CAN'T POSSIBLY LET YOU FIGHT OWARI ALONE! Marimo: DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT TWICE! GO! *Owari slowly unsheathes his swords Owari: I really wanted to fight you...so I could test my newly-aquired technique...The Kaguzuchi. Suddenly, two tornadoes of flames are created around Owari's swords, who relentlessly charges forward *He goes straight for Marimo with a wide grin on his face *Marimo quickly scratches his swords on the ground, engulfing them into flames *However, in the last moment, Owari chooses to go for Ray instead Marimo:*shocked*No... *Owari mercilessly swings his swords at Ray, unleashing enormous waves of flames *In the very last second, Marimo appears between Owari and Ray *He strikes Ray's stomach with his palm, releasing a wave of energy that blasts Ray away DEMON'S FULL BODY POSESSION!! *Marimo uses all the energy he could possibly gather to protect his body, then he takes the hit that was meant for Ray directly *The entire area is erased by Owari's powerful attack *Even Ray and Siger get some damage, despite being some meters away from where the slashes landed *Owari licks his lips as some blood can be seen on them and on his shirt *Marimo can be seen without his shirt, which was burned, his eyes shadowed and some big wounds on his body, standing his back turned at Owari Owari: Not bad...not deadly enough yet, but not a bad technique. *Owari takes a few steps away from Marimo, very slow and calm Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Ray, get away with Serena, NWW and the Vice-Admiral as fast as possible. Ray:*shocked*Ma...Marimo...are you...alright? *Marimo raises his head, showing his determined and full of killing intent expression *Seeing the look in Marimo's eyes is more than enough for Ray, who grabs Siger and jumps out of the destroyed building *He finds a ship, with Serena and NWW already on it Ray: Quickly! We have to go! NWW: Hey, Ray. What the hell was that? Did Marimo get into a huge fight or something? I saw him using one of his... Ray:*shadowed eyes*That wasn't his technique, it was Owari's. Serena:*shocked*Owari's?! Wait, you're kidding, right?! Ray: I will explain on the way! We have to get away from this place right now! *Back inside the building, Marimo and Owari are seen clashing violently, with the two seemingly being equal Owari: Ohhh...was that the reason you seemed to be a little afraid? The fact that your nakamas were still around? Marimo: That's not all of it. There are more things I gotta take into account. Owari: Like? Marimo:*arrogant smile*This island is definitely not big enough for the two of us to fight...we will probably end up sinking it. Secondly, I'm not sure Magnus will be happy if I kill you. Owari: Overconfident as ever, aren't you? *Marimo prepares to attack, but with a large grin on his face, Owari places Marimo under an illusion *Once again, Marimo is forced to watch how his crew, the Oni Pirates, are getting slaughtered, but this time, by Owari instead of Kabuto owari: How is it, love? Maybe I should have replaced the Oni Pirates with the Espadas...but I'm too lazy for that. *Marimo's reaction leaves Owari rather surprised *The Demon Swordsman smiles and even starts laughing Marimo: I've seen that scene too many times already. Don't you think I got over it? Plus, they're all fine right now. Owari:*grins*Oh, are you really sure of that? Marimo:*confident look*Yeah. *Marimo tigthens the grip on his swords and swings all his swords at once towards Owari FIRE DEMON'S SUMMONING RITUAL!! *Marimo launches eight, huge fire flying slashes at Owari, who effortlessly slashes them with his burning swords Owari:*disappointed look*Hey, are you serious? Marimo: Not just yet. *Suddenly, Owari starts feeling a weird pressure in the air that alerts him that something big is coming IGNITE!! *The normal flames around Marimo's swords burst, covering the entire area around him, then they turn into black flames Owari:*maniacal grin*This is it...what I was talking about! BLACK DRAGON GOD'S COMMAND!! *Marimo covers his entire body in black flames, then he charges forward *The flames around him take the shape of a black dragon as his black flames clash with Owari's Kaguzuchi *The result of the clash is an enormous explosion of black and red flames that covers the entire island, almost destroying it *At a big distance from the Marine base, Magnus is seen on the same ship with Ray, NWW and Serena Magnus: WHAT?? MARIMO IS FIGHTING OWARI RIGHT NOW?! Ray: Yeah... Magnus: MARCUS! WATCH VICE-ADMIRAL SIGER! I WILL SPEED UP TOWARDS THE ISLAND! COME AFTER ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN! *Back at the Marine base, after around an hour, the island is almost gone *Marimo and Owari are still violently clashing, both of them having some serious injuries *Despite the situation, Marimo seems to be enjoying the fight as his battle maniac spirit has been brought up *His eight, short swords got almost destroyed, so he decided to use his Newly-Born Green Demon *Owari used much more than his Kaguzuchi, but nothing seems to be very effective against Marimo *The two engage in another violent clash, running their blades through each other's body mercilessly *However, this time, for the first time, Owari takes a quick step back, showing that the damage he took might be too much for the time being *Marimo, despite his injuries, decides to charge forward and take advantage of the fact that Owari is retreating CRIMSON BLADE WALTZ!! *The Demon Swordsman elegantly maneuvers his sword, aiming to cut Owari's neck *We see Magnus jumping from a ship that just got close to the island, desperately screaming at Marimo and Owari to stop *Owari has an empty expression, very surprised at the fact that his life is being threathened by Marimo's attack right now *He chooses to not risk anything, knowing how deadly Marimo can be and snaps his fingers, shutting down Marimo's brain and making him drop his sword and drop dead right in front of him *Owari jumps away as Magnus lands on the island and quickly unsheathes both his swords, violently swinging them at Owari Owari:*smiles*Phew! That was close! From both of you! Magnus:*in a fit of rage*YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!! *Magnus stabs his swords into the ground and starts shaking Marimo and screaming at him Magnus: COME ON, MARIMO! YOU CAN'T DIE RIGHT NOW! MOVE, PLEASE! *All of a sudden, the atmosphere calms down as Magnus gets punched in the fact Magnus:*rolling on the floor in pain*Damn it! What was that for? *Marimo gets up, with a bored face fault and clearing his right ear Marimo: Why the hell were you screaming like that in my ear? *Magnus gets up as well and looks at Marimo surprised, but happy Magnus: You're...you're alive! But...how? Marimo: Eh? Of course I'm alive! However, I lost my consciousness for a second there, don't know how to be exact. Magnus: Owari used his technique to drop people dead at will. I don't understand...how could you possibly...? Marimo:*smiles*Heh. I should have been dead many times until now. How comes me surviving still surprises you? Magnus:*grins*Right. Marimo: I suppose it has to do something with my Devil Fruit. After all, I discovered that the energy produced by it is Life Energy. Magnus:*surprised*this the same thing he used to keep everyone alive when I was fighting Shir? *Marimo and Magnus stand side by side and with their swords in their hands, they look at Owari Magnus/Marimo: Let's do this! Category:Blog posts